Because of Christmas
by Emoeverafter
Summary: Edward and Bella have been bestfriends all their lives. Will christmas change that? Will their love for each other blossom or die a cruel death? Please R and R! first FanFic!
1. Homework

Because of Christmas

Ch.1 Bella pov.

"Christmas Break, Christmas Break, Christmas Break!!!!" I was over at the Cullen's house doing my homework with Edward (naturally) when Emmett came through the over-sized living room screaming that phrase. He plopped down on the couch right between Edward and I, knocking our books off the couch. He started bouncing up and down making the entire couch bounce with him.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" Edward asked trying to calm a very excited Emmett. Let me tell you that is NOT easy! Rosalie came in and sat on Emmett's lap. Everyone knew that the Cullen's were adopted so no one really cared if they showed their feelings for each other.

"Rose, what's he talking about?" I asked as I gathered my books.

"I'm talking about Christmas Break, Bella! Honestly I thought I was the slow one." Emmett answered.

"You are." Edward muttered.

Rosalie smacked his head and said,"He's NOT slow. He just takes a little more time to understand things than most people do."

"That's right!" Emmett said oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend just insulted him. "Anyway, Christmas Break is in a few days and I'm totally stoked!!" That's true; Christmas Break was in a few days. Which meant so was Christmas. I still hadn't gotten Edward anything. Edward and I had been best friends for…. Well, ever!! I absolutely loved him. Both like a brother and something more than a friend. But I was almost positive he didn't feel the same way. No matter how many times Alice tells me different. Alice. She can help me! I put the stuff in my back-pack and walked over to the stairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked gathering his stuff too.

"To go find your over-hyper, pixie, sister." I said lightly.

I reached Alice's room and banged on her door. "Alice!" I said. Nothing. "Alice!!" I said louder this time. Silence. Well I guess it wasn't really silence I could hear something coming from the room and shuddered. Ew. "Alice I'm going shopping do you want to come?" The noises stopped and a minuet later a little pixie-like girl walked out straightening her hair. "I'm not going to ask. Let's just go." I said shaking my head and heading back down stairs.

"Well hello to you too, Bella." Alice said. Her voice dripped with playful sarcasm. "Why the sudden urge to go shopping Bella. I thought were doing homework with Edward." Alice said as we got into her yellow porche.

"I was," I said and we started driving. "Then Emmett came in saying that Christmas Break was coming up in a few days. Then I realized that I hadn't gotten Edward anything. He's the only one left."

"Oh, so what do you want to get him?"

"I don't know I was hoping you would have the answer to that question."

"Well, it's your choice, Bella. I'm only here for moral support." And with that we pulled into the parking lot. Alice found a space and parked the car. We got out and made our way to the most torturous place on Earth. The mall.

Edward's POV.

"To find your over hyper, pixie, sister." After Bella said that she went upstairs.

I heard her shout something but, I couldn't really tell what it was. Something about shopping. Wait. Bella wants to go shopping? What has this world come to? She and Alice came down the stairs a minuet later and go out the door. Alice's porche started up and then they were gone.

"Wow, dude. You got it bad." Emmett said as soon as Rosalie was upstairs.

"Huh?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Why don't you just tell Bella how you feel?" I could feel my expression go from confused to shocked. How did he know I had feelings for Bella?

"She won't feel the same way that I do." I said

"And how would you know? From what I can see you both feel the same way about each other."

"We're not on Doctor Phil, Emmett. Besides that thought is completely absurd there is no way Bella could like me none the less LOVE me as I do her."

"Whatever. So are done with all your Christmas shopping? 'Cause you know Christmas is almost here. OHMYGODCHRISTMASISALMOSTHERE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down Emmett!" I said sternly. "I'm almost done I just need a present for one more person."

"Who, who, who?! Is it me? 'Cause I want a WII and a toy air pla-"

"No, Emmett it's not you."

"Then who is it?"

"Bella."

"Oh. Come on." Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me to the garage.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. Honestly you never knoe what Emmett had going on his mind.

"We're gonna go get that present!" He exclaimed.


	2. shopping

A/N: thank you guys sooo much for the reviews!!!! And special thanks to taylor weickel and Kaira5! Anyway here's the second chapter!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's pov.**

**We had gone through at least half of the mall and I still hadn't found anything for Edward. It was now 12:30 and Alice and I were in the food court having lunch. Alice was talking about a game of Truth or Dare her and the rest of the Cullen's had played.**

**Normally I would be paying attention, except for the fact that I thought I saw Emmett. I thought that it couldn't be him and that the odds of it were slim. Then he laughed. I could pick that laugh out anywhere so I knew it was him. He was all the way across the food court talking to someone, but I couldn't see said person because of Alice's gigantic head. Ok so Alice's head really isn't that big. Actually it's pretty much the opposite. But it seemed pretty damn big since it was covering the head of this mysterious person that Emmett was talking to.**

**Just then my phone vibrated softly in my pocket. Alice seemed pretty interested in her one-sided conversation, so I took it out and read it under the table.**

**_Hey where are you? – Edward._**

**I quickly replied. ****_I'm at the food court in the mall with Alice. - Bella_**

**About a minuet later it vibrated again. ****_Really? So am I. except you know not with Alice. I'm here with Emmett. - Edward_**

**I giggled causing Alice to come back to reality and look at me.**

"**Bella, what's so funny?" She asked. I looked around trying to find something even remotely funny. Then my phone vibrated and Alice grabbed it from under the table. She read it and gave it back to me. **

**_Bella? Are you there? - Edward_**

**I looked at Alice to get approval before I answered. She had a huge smile on her face and I took that as an approval.**

**_Yeah. I'm still here. Sorry Alice took my phone away and read your last text. Then she just gave it back to me and now she's just staring at me with a creepy, knowing smile. – Bella_ **

**I sent the text and waited. A minuet passed and I had already finished my pizza. Alice had gone to put the bags (all hers) into the car. I looked over and saw that Emmett and Edward had gone. Just then my phone buzzed.**

**_Yeah, Emmett just took my phone away and read your text. Now he has that same knowing smile. Hmmmm… Weird. – Edward_**

**There was definitely something going on between Alice and Emmett. Though I didn't have time to think about it because just then Alice walked in. I quickly texted Edward back.**

_**Yeah weird. Hey, Edward I gotta go or Alice is gonna get pissed. See you back at your house. Bye!**** - Bella**_

**Alice was walking slowly over to me. It was almost like she was being cautious. ****Why does Alice need to be cautious? ****I thought to my self. My phone vibrated and I looked at my final text.**

**Ok. See you latter, Bella. – Edward**

**I closed my phone and put in my pocket. Alice immediately sped up her walking pace. ****She is the weirdest girl I know! ****I thought to myself. **

**She linked arms with me and we walked into a jewelry store that was actually in my price range. Since I came to look for a present for Edward (though he didn't really wear jewelry) I started in the men's section. I found a lot of watches and was about to give up when I saw it. The perfect gift. I bought it and engraved it, and then we were out of the mall and on our way back to the Cullen's mansion of a house.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**After I sent my last text to Bella, Emmett dragged me into one of the last stores in the mall. It was a jewelry store. Bella didn't usually wear jewelry so I don't know how I was supposed to find her Christmas present here, but I was willing to try anything. I searched the women's section until I found it. The perfect gift. I bought it and got it engraved. Emmett and I left the mall and headed back to my house.**

A/N: so that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it!!!!!! Have a happy holiday! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Dare

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while. any way here's the chapter!!!

disclaimer: i own nothing! now excuse me while i go cry a river build a bridge and get over it!!!

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

We got back to the Cullen's just after Edward and Emmett did.

"Hey Alice?" I asked stopping her from getting out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"Um, is there any way I can hide my bag so that Edward doesn't see it?" that was probably the wrong thing to ask because the next thing I knew I had 5 bags in each hand just to make my 1 little bag seem inconspicuous. Then we went up to her room and put all the clothes away.

"Hey Bella. Are you staying tonight?" Alice asked once we got through half of her clothes.

"Yeah sure. But I gotta check with my dad first." I said pulling out my phone.

"You've used that thing enough today." She said causing me to blush. "Besides, I already called him and he said yes as always. He also wanted me to tell you that you can stay here over break if you want. Then he said something about going to Sue's and 'comforting' her. After that I zoned out." I shook my head. At fist it was because Alice ALWAYS zoned out. Then it was because Charlie has been 'comforting' Sue ever since her husband's death. I'm usually okay with it though 'cause that means that I get to hang out here!

We crashed early that night and I was dreading to wake up in the morning. Not because it was going to be the last day of school 'till January but because of what Alice always did to me if I was spending the night before school. Bella Barbie. I shuddered as I drifted into unconsciousness.

NEXT DAY

I awoke to a screaming pixie jumping on top of my bed. "BELLA! BELLA! Get up

you lazy Bitch!!" Alice yelled in my face.

"God Alice. Calm down! And I'm NOT a lazy bitch!" I screamed back at her. She got off my bed and started throwing clothes at me. "Alice, I'm NOT going to play Bella Barbie today!" I said and looked at the clock. 7:30. School starts in a half an hour. That's not enough time to play Bella Barbie, I thought.

"Good! I thought that you'd wanna play it today. But I honestly can't Bella! Jasper's coming over in 20 minuets and I'm SO not ready!!" She said in one breath. I'll have to thank Jasper later. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and Emmett's best friend. And he was always getting me out of Alice's torturing wrath.

I could've done my happy dance right then and there but instead I just got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I went down stairs to the kitchen and found Esme finishing pancakes. I took some and said my thanks.

I sat down right across from Edward and was about to say 'hi' when the door bell rang. Before I could even think about getting up Alice and Emmett were there leaving with Jasper and Rosalie. Soon after Esme and Carlisle left leaving me and Edward all alone in a big empty house. For some reason this made me nervous. I don't know why. I mean, Edward is my BEST friend I shouldn't be nervous around him. Yet here I am sitting across from him with butterflies in my stomach and my heat beating wildly in my chest.

"So how'd you sleep?" Edward asked interrupting my thoughts about him. Ironic.

"Well good. Except for the fact that I was anticipating another game of Bella Barbie for this morning. But thank god that Jasper came and picked her up. What about you?" I asked and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Great." He said and looked at the clock. "Well we should get to school. Do you need a ride?"

"Well I could always walk…"

"No! Go get your stuff and get into the passenger side of my Goddamned, shiny, silver Volvo!" he sounded so much like a drill sergeant that we had to hold in our laughter.

"Yes, sir" I saluted and went up stairs to get my bag.

We got to school with minuets to spare and I hurried to my first class. History. Boring! All of my other classes that day were just like that. Except Biology. Edward was my lab partner but we didn't talk or anything mostly 'cause we were taking a test. None the less it was torture not to hear his voice all day.

School ended and Edward and I were in his Volvo listening to "Miracle" by Paramore (A/N: I was listening to this as I wrote this part!) when I got a text from who else….. Alice.

_Bella stop sucking face with my brother and get your skinny ass to my house! I've got something to tell you!! – Alice_

I laughed at her text. Sometimes Alice could be so…

"What's so funny?" Edward asked interrupting my thoughts for the second time that day.

"Alice. She sent me a text. You'll probably get one too…" just then his phone vibrated. He took it out, read and laughed.

"I see what you mean. You might want to text her back so she'll leave us alone."

I took my phone back out and texted her back.

Alice we were not sucking face! Any way we're almost there. – Bella

We arrived at Edward's house and were ever so blessed to have Alice trying to rip Edward's Volvo doors off their hinges. (A/N: note the sarcasm)

"Bella, Edward! God you guys took FOREVER! Come on, come one, come on! I have a way to celebrate the coming of the Break!" Alice yelled pushing Edward and I into the house.

"That sounds like a bad movie from the 60's." I said causing everyone but a very pissed off Alice to laugh. We sat down and she immediately stood in front of everyone.

"Ok. So we're going to play a game to kick off the end of the year break." She said smiling. That smile was wiped off of her face as we all groaned.

Edward's P. O. V.

We all groaned. Alice and her games. God, I sound like an old dude criticizing teenagers, I thought.

"I can feel your excitement." Alice said sarcastically. "But EVERYONE has to play. Well except Carlisle and Esme. They're going to Seattle for the break."

"Lucky them." Bella whispered in my ear. I chuckled and turned to her.

"Hey, lovebirds, your sister's trying to say something!" Emmett said as he threw a pillow at Bella. It hit the back of her head causing it to jolt forward. Her lips crashed into mine and I felt that same little electric shock that I do every time we touched. She pulled away quickly with a million shades of red on her cheeks. I frowned. I felt sad and alone without her in my arms.

"Emmett! That wasn't nice!" Rosalie yelled and hit him over the head.

"So Alice, what's the game?" Jasper asked. Alice was now looking out the window. Daydreaming again. She does that a lot. It's like she's here, then she's not, and then she's here again.

"Huh? Oh, the game is Truth or Dare!"

Bella's P.O.V.

The next thing I knew we were all sitting around in a circle with a bottle in the middle of us. Alice spun first and it landed on …me.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

Being the stupid and rash person that I am I said, "Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Edward." She said with a very evil smile on her face.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Do I have a chicken?"

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'. "It's either that that or you have to go through the entire game NAKED!!"

I gasped. I couldn't believe she was making me do this .I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. Of course he doesn't care it's just a dare it's not like it will actually mean anything to him, I thought.

I leaned into him and kissed his lips. It was shorter than I wanted but two things happened that made me stop. One, I felt the same electric shock go through me. Two, Alice said something.

"Nu-uh. A real kiss." She said while shaking her head.

"Like this!" Emmett said as he gave Rosalie a long passionate kiss.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Alice said and whispered something into every body's ears. Well, every body except Edward and me.

Instead we looked into each others' eyes and leaned in. His lips touched mine and I felt the electricity pass between us. Only this time neither of us broke. His lips were soft and cold. Then his tongue was at my lips begging for entry. I let him in and the kiss turned passionate. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

We broke apart gasping for air and looked into each others' eyes. His emerald green eyes were mesmerizing and I felt as if I could look into them for eternity.

Our moment was ruined when I heard a stifled giggle. I looked around and noticed that we were alone. Edward must have realized this at the same time as me because we both called out at the same time. No one answered.

I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. Then out of no where he lifted me and placed me so that I was curled into his side.

It was just like them to do this to us. Especially Alice. She was a devious little pixie. And I just happened to love that pixie right then. I looked at Edward and kissed him once more. Who knew it would take a dare to get us to realize that we both have the same feelings for each other? This was definitely the BEST Christmas eve EVER.

A/N: i hope you guys liked that one!!! please review!!!!!! i hope all of you had happy holidays!!!!!!!

-Brittany!!!


	4. AN

**_A/N:_**

Hey faithful readers! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I guess im kinda stuck. If someone could help me it would be great!! The next chapter will be about Christmas and giving each other gifts (I already know what those are). But I don't know what their reactions will be or how to end the story. The 4th chapter will be the last. Im sorry but, I will try to write more. Plz, plz help me by pm-ing me ideas!!!

-Brittany :-p


End file.
